User talk:Marioness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Napoleon Dynamite Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Napoleon,Napoleon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mario Mario (Talk) 01:11, December 7, 2009 Hey, Nathan! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, NATHAN, WELCOME TO MY WIKI, THANK YOU FOR GIVING THE WIKI A NEW IMAGE (ITS FIRST), AND PLEASE EDIT/ADD PICTURES ON MY WIKI! Pedro picture! Nathan, what's with the picture on Pedro's article? At school, you said you added one, but I just looked on it, and there wasn't any picture! --~~Mario Mario, baby!~~ 00:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Mario Mario! Please! Add pictures NOW!!!!!!! I don't care what the RuneScape Wiki's rules are, but I'm teh b0ss, and add picture's now! Remember, you're younger than me! ~~Mario Mario, baby!~~ 00:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Mario Mario~~Mario Mario, baby!~~ 00:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) PEDRO PICTURE! Hey it is in the New pictures''section. HEY,Braden! Well I was just wondering. If your on Tonight(December 9th) Drop me a note about things you may want on this site. Also you could tell me this at school tomorrow. Well I want you to see this so please tell me. Also the Pedro pic is on the ''New Pictures section of the wiki.--Mini Gerb 22:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Marioness (Nathan) What the... HEy make sure what your sayin' like: What the RuneScape. come on MAN! you should make it like what the Napoleon Dynamite was that. Or How the Bacon did that get there. Not What the RuneScape. OR mabey Who in the dog did that. Just not What the RuneScape.--Mini Gerb 02:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Marioness. O.K. I was just wondering why the crap you put that you didn't care what wiki's rools were. Also you can go ahead and tell me what you want on the site. And also....you keep spelling THE TEH So knock it off K. And never say you dont care what wikis rules are because u'll get baned. And today at the school place...thingy...NEHEAHENEEE!!! And --Mini Gerb 22:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER SAY THAT U DONT LIKE WIKI'S RULES! --Mini Gerb 22:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm not.... saying What the Runescape," I'm saying something about the RuneScape Wiki. They say the Rune Scape Wiki isn't run by people who edit a ton and think they're gods. I'm saying I don't care what '''they're' (the RuneScape Wiki's) rules are. Also, I can't get banned, cause nobody can ban me. There are some people on Zeldapedia that ban people just because of original ideas (think AuronKaizer, Xykeb Zraliv, and EveryDayJoe45 ). I'm just telling you to add pics. So plz add pictures! ~~Mario Mario, baby!~~ 22:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Mario Mario~~Mario Mario, baby!~~ 22:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ~~Mario Mario, baby!~~ 00:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Mario Mario~~Mario Mario, baby!~~ 00:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nathan Hey, Nathan, I have a new username! It is napoleonwikicreator. And, I have an iPod touch! That's how I'm editing this page! Goodbye! Nevermind the new username. don't even know if I'm logged in as Mario Mario. By the way, tell Kyle I got over 3000 points on Bouncedown. I have it in my iPod. I have almost 4000 points on Bouncedown! It's really easy on the iPod! Why do I end all my sentences with a ! !